Emoticons
Emoticons or emotes are faces and symbols that can show how penguins feel. They usually appear in speech bubbles accessed by clicking on the "Emote Menu" or by pressing "E", followed by various keys what are usually the first letter of the noun. A similar feature, emojis, appear in Club Penguin Island. List of Emotes The "Skull emote" was removed, along with the heart emoteNew Emotes!! - however, due to popular demand, the heart emote came back a month later. According to Club Penguin: "There are plenty of other ways to show you don't like something besides using the skull." One of them could be the tongue emote. There is also a special sun emote which can be found by pressing E and D together. Additionally, there is a special tooting emote which can be found by pressing E and T. Emoticon and Action Shortcuts Glitches *Ever since the Merry Walrus Party started, using the "smiling" emoticon, either from the toolbar or using the E+2 shortcut, will result in a blank emoticon. This was fixed when the Star Wars Rebels Takeover started. **However, during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, the "ET" emote did not produce a sound effect. After the party ended, the ET emote was fixed, but the smile emote did not work again. **The emoticon was fixed when the Puffle Party 2015 began. *As of July 2015, in the emoticon list, pressing the shamrock emoticon would trigger the flower emoticon, and vice versa. This is due to the fact that their trigger emote IDs have been swapped. However, this has now been fixed. Trivia *All of the emoticons (excluding party emoticons) were designed by Rsnail. *The 'quick keys' (pressing "e" and then a number or letter) were first added on September 23, 2005.Beta Test Update Version 0.96 *On November 30, 2007, the Skull emote was removed because penguins were using the skull in a bad way, like threatening of murder or reference to death. The Skull could then only be seen on the Ignore list button. **The Heart emote was also removed, however, it returned a month later due to player demand. *Another emote, the Laughing Emote (or the Smile Emote) was revamped on October 12, 2007, as the old one looked very similar to another emote on another website.Penguin Wigs!! **However, The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin, which was published in 2010, shows the old Laughing Emote, despite its revamping. *If ten penguins use the smile Emoticon in the same room, they will get the Happy Room stamp. *The Cookie emote, the Blue Music Notes emote, the Clapper emote, the Clock going backwards emote, and the Police Siren emote were animated emoticons. *The new look of emoticons will only be used in art, starting with the Prehistoric Party 2013's login screen. **They're also used in #WaddleOn. *The foam finger emoticons from the Monsters University Takeover have 6 fingers. *The old laughing emoticon is hidden in the Membership page of Club Penguin. *For the Muppets World Tour, all the 'face' emotes had a 'ball' shaped nose. *If you ask a puffle to dig while the puffle dig trick is still loading, the puffle will show an emote. *Ever since the Holiday Party 2012, each party had 3-6 special emoticons, sometimes appearing multiple times at different parties. *During the Music Jam 2014, three temporary emoticons: "Cute Face", "Fist Pump" and "Clapping" were able to be used, however, in August 2014, they were still present even when the Music Jam 2014 was over. When the Frozen Party started, they were removed. *According to the moderator Wolfyjumps, the "Toot" emote was originally released meaning to be the sound a penguin makes when it speaks, but players thought it sounded more like a toot.Wolfyjumps's comment Gallery PenguinChatEmotes.png|The emoticons menu as seen in Penguin Chat Emote Menu.JPG|The old emoticons menu, before the Skull emote was removed Emoticons.png|The old emoticons menu Emmotions.jpg|Emoticons keyboard shortcuts Club Penguin Emoticons Laugh Emoticon.png|The new Laughing Face emoticon since 2007 Happy emoticon.png|Happy Face Straight Face Emoticon.png|Indifferent Face Sad Emoticon.png|Sad Face Surprised Emoticon.png|Surprised Face Raspberry Face Emoticon.png|Poking Out Tongue Face Wink Emoticon.png|Winking Face Sickface1.png|Sick Face Madface1.png|Mad Face Moody Emoticon.png|Sad Face Hmm Emoticon.png|Meh Face Skull Emoticon.png|The removed Skull emoticon Heart Emoticon.png|Heart InterfaceShape52.png|Cake Lightbulb Emoticon.PNG|Lightbulb Blue Puffle Emoticon.PNG|Puffle Coffee Cup Emoticon.PNG|Coffee Chocolate Ice Cream Emoticon.PNG|Chocolate Ice Cream Exclamation Point Emoticon.PNG|Exclamation Point Ice Cream emoticon.PNG|Ice Cream Question Mark Emoticon.PNG|Question Mark Music Note Emoticon.PNG|Music Note Flower Emote.PNG|Flower Game Emoticon.PNG|Game Pizza Emote.PNG|Pizza Day Emoticon.png|Day Night Emoticon.png|Night Screenshot 1147.png|Clover Igloo Emoticon.png|Igloo Coin.PNG|Coin Popcorn Emoticon.PNG|Popcorn Special emoticons Old Laugh Emoticon.png|The old Laughing Face emoticon from the Penguin Chat era Living Sled Emoticon.png|The Surprised emoticon, from the Night Of The Living Sled Tongue Emote.png|A strange emote that was only ever seen in Silly Dimension on the rating scoreboard King Emote.png|Another emoticon found only in Silly Dimension, the King emoticon Pizza Emoticon 2014.png|The Pizza Emoticon during the Prehistoric Party 2014 Emoticon Mad January 2012 login screen.png|A version of the Mad emoticon, as see in the Login Screen before Prehistoric Party 2013 Rules chat header.png|Red Exclamation Mark, used by Jet Pack Guy in Operation: Hot Sauce Others Holiday Party 2012 music emoticon.gif|The Blue Music Notes Emoticon from Holiday Party 2012- the first animated emoticon Screen Shot 2012-12-23 at 10.22.17 AM.png|Possible renovated emotes. They have only been seen in videos such as The Spoiler Alert and were never seen in-game Emoticons with new design CPNext Emoticon - Cake.png|Cake CPNext Emoticon - Chocolate Ice Cream Cone.png|Chocolate Ice Cream Cone CPNext Emoticon - Coffee.png|Coffee CPNext Emoticon - Flower.png|Flower CPNext Emoticon - Heart.png|Heart CPNext Emoticon - Indifferent Face.png|Indifferent Face CPNext Emoticon - Laughing Face.png|Laughing Face CPNext Emoticon - Light Bulb.png|Light Bulb CPNext Emoticon - Mad Face.png|Mad Face CPNext Emoticon - Meh Face.png|Meh Face CPNext Emoticon - Pizza.png|Pizza CPNext Emoticon - Poking Out Tongue Face.png|Poking Out Tongue Face CPNext Emoticon - Popcorn.png|Popcorn CPNext Emoticon - Sad Face.png|Sad Face CPNext Emoticon - Shamrock.png|Shamrock CPNext Emoticon - Sick Face.png|Sick Face CPNext Emoticon - Strawberry Ice Cream Cone.png|Strawberry Ice Cream Cone CPNext Emoticon - Sun.png|Sun CPNext Emoticon - Surprised Face.png|Surprised Face CPNext Emoticon - Upset Face.png|Upset Face CPNext Emoticon - Video Game Controller.png|Video Game Controller CPNext Emoticon - Winking Face.png|Winking Face Postcard2014.png|New Postcard Emoticon See also *List of Emoticons *Emotes Background References Category:Interface